


Average

by screaming_underneath



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di certo qualcosa non quadra.<br/>Vorrebbe parlarne con John, ma è stato abbastanza chiaro. “Non scannerizzarmi le palle”, ha detto.<br/>Ok, non sono proprio i testicoli del suo collega a preoccuparlo al momento, ma sempre della stessa zona parliamo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average

**AVERAGE**

 

 

Dorian non sa _quando_ è diventata un'ossessione. O  _se_  è davvero diventata un'ossessione.

Di certo qualcosa non quadra.

Vorrebbe parlarne con John, ma è stato abbastanza chiaro. “Non scannerizzarmi le palle”, ha detto.

Ok, non sono proprio i testicoli del suo collega a preoccuparlo al momento, ma sempre della stessa zona parliamo. Non crede sarebbe molto contento se affrontasse l'argomento con lui.

Forse è un problema di software.

“ _Tra i dodici e i diciotto centimetri”._  Questo affermano i suoi dati.

«Magari ho bisogno di un aggiornamento» dice a Rudy. «Saranno vecchie informazioni».

È impossibile, suvvia.

Non  _ventisette centimetri._

 

Dorian non ammetterebbe mai quanto sia curioso di constatarlo  _dal vivo_.


End file.
